Museum of (Super)Natural History Level (realistic version)
Museum of (Super)Natural History Level is the fourth level in the Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions). Equipment Tips Plasm Distribution System: To trap the ghosts more quickly, Slime Tether them into the Trap. Walk-Through The Shandor Legacy Winston Zeddemore stood around in the reading room when a portal opened up. Rookie, Ray Stantz, and Egon Spengler came through it with the Gozerian Codex in their possession. Winston demanded to know where they were because he was running all over the library looking and calling for them in vain. Egon explained they passed through a cross-dimensional portal into an alternate version of the New York City Public Library, and fought a forty foot monster made out of priceless antiques to steal an ancient magical book. Winston processed and asked them to leave a note next time. Egon took some readings and a Mandala map caught his eye. Ray had no idea what it was but was positive it wasn't there they first time they came through. Egon didn't know what it was either but determined they just turned it off. Winston was ready to order Thin crust New York style with no visible anchovies and held his hand up for a high five. Ray left him hanging because he was more concerned with studying the Codex. The Rookie held up his hand for a high five from Winston. He was left hanging. Egon added they had to analyze the data they collected so far since it could be of help when they went to the museum. Winston suggested a slice to go on the way, Rookie's treat but Ray was lost in thought. Winston was deflated and volunteered to call for another delivery. Back at the Firehouse, Egon and Ray went over the Codex on the second floor. Ilyssa Selwyn walked over and joined them. Ilyssa recognized the symbol as a motif from Sumerian ritual magic. There happened to be a statue on loan at the museum that features the symbol. Ray asked what it represented. Ilyssa was sure it was just a symbol that signified a path to obtain great power while most of her colleagues assumed it was an old constellation. Winston wasn't convinced it was a constellation either. He knew from experience, telling fortunes on Coney Island. Winston reminisced about a red velvet cape with moons he wore. It was plush. Ray found something in the Codex. There was a passage that indicated there was some kind of feeder system required to channel energy to a Destructor Form. Winston recognized the term as in the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man was the Destructor Form of Gozer. Egon postulated the system and the symbol were connected. He asked Ilyssa about the Gozerian statuary she mentioned. It was on loan from the Shandor Foundation. They controlled the late Ivo Shandor's remaining estate and holdings, including Gozerian artifacts. Ilyssa added that's what she was researching when Stay Puft attacked her in Times Square. She shared her findings with the guys. Shandor's architecture firm was involved in a number of projects around town in the late 18 to early 1900s. Egon knew one of those projects had to have been Dana Barrett's old building on Central Park West, the one with the extra dimensional antenna that drew Gozer so he could attempt to destroy the world. Ilyssa confirmed as such and Shandor also did some renovations on existing buildings and a number of public works. There was controversy...because a lot of people thought the work was unnecessary. Winston knew where this was leading and guessed Shandor did some renovations on the Public Library building on Fifth. Ilyssa confirmed and added also the Museum of Natural History. Ray and Egon were sure everything was all connected to Shandor and the pattern. Winston proposed warning the Mayor but Ray was sure Walter Peck on stick them even more if they did. Egon wanted to check out the Museum. Ilyssa revealed the Mayor was attending the Gozer exhibition opening gala in the evening. Peter "volunteered" to be Ilyssa's date. Ilyssa reminded them the Mayor didn't want the Ghostbusters within three city blocks of the Museum because they make his campaign contributors nervous. And Peck would be at the party, too. Ray drew up a plan. Egon would stay at the Firehouse to finish analyzing the data from the library while everyone else waited around by the museum's service entrance. Peter would attend as Ilyssa's guest and stay in plain sight of Peck, allowing the others to explore the rest of the building. Dr. Rutherford, I Presume? *Trappable ghosts **Possessor Ghost VII Wandering Possessor x1 Ray, Winston, and Rookie arrived at the loading dock and informed Peter over the walkie-talkie. Peter confirmed and went off to distract Peck. Ray was concerned the curator was supposed to meet them in the dock but he was nowhere in sight. The trio should move across the docks, head up the loading ramp and go right. They came across Black Slime. Ray warned the others Black Slime had the ability to open a full inter-dimensional portal and anything that wanted to could come through. He instructed Rookie to seal it with the Slime Blower. Neutralize the Black Slime then head for the door to the museum. The door turned out to be electronically locked. Rookie should turn around and destroy the nearby crates across from the door. Behind them on the wall is a power unit. Simply flip the red switch to green to unlock the door. Head down the hall and keep on neutralizing Black Slime along the way while Ray and Winston reminisce about the good old days. After reaching a third room, a ghost will fly by very quickly. Neutralize the Black Slime in the room then chase after the ghost, left down a corridor. There should be a shelf in the corner. Behind the crate on one of the shelves is the Ritual Mask of Bad Advice. As the guys head down the hallway, they realized they weren't alone. Eventually, they will find a mysteriously moving create. Rookie shoots the crate and the trio meets the curator they were supposed to meet, Dr. Rutherford. He's the Assistant Curator of the Museum. Rutherford asked if it was safe. Winston assured him the ghost was gone. Rutherford was relieved and admitted he was a big fan of the Ghostbusters. He even had them over for his daughter's birthday a couple years ago. Ray perked up and promised to get him a sticker or button or mug or T-shirt or something once they were done investigating. Rutherford was happy to accept and motioned them to follow him to the service elevator. They headed through the restoration department. Rutherford hit the button for the service elevator but the ghost from before was inside. To make matters worse, she was a possessor. Rutherford panicked and ran for it. Ray stood his ground but was possessed. Rookie and Winston hosed Ray down with the Slime Blower. Switch back to Proton Streams and keep blasting at the ghost, dodging any projectiles thrown Rookie's way. The ghost will occasionally possess Ray or Winston. When she does, switch to Slime Blower and force her out. After trapping the ghost, Ray eventually came to again. He wanted to get to Peter as soon as possible. Opening Night *Trappable ghosts **Beauty Queen Ghost VII Wandering Possessor x4 On the way up, Rutherford noted things have been very strange since they started setting up the Gozer exhibit. Peter greeted them outside the elevator door already in his gear. Winston couldn't resist and told Peter Ray got possessed again. Peter likened Ray to a puppy...every day's the first day. The guys made it to the Gozerian Exhibit gala. But Peck spotted them right away and wanted the Ghostbusters ejected immediately. Peter brushed aside his threat and asked to see the Mayor. Peck stated the Mayor was indisposed and he would take the message. Peter refused and elected to wait for the Mayor. Eyes on statuary glowed red behind them. Peck ordered security to remove the Ghostbusters with excessive force. Ilyssa caught the stare of the statuary and went into a trance. She levitated into the air and circled around a large Gozerian obelisk. Possessor Ghosts erupted from the obelisk and attacked the gala attendees. One of the ghosts possessed Peck. Peter couldn't be happier and opened fire on him. Rookie should have Slime Blower ready and exorcise Peck first. Focus on trapping Possessor Ghosts one by one and stop only to exorcise the other Ghostbusters. The upper right corner of the HUDD will display who's possessed and who's not on the team. Don't run after the ghosts and stay near the others at the main exhibit. Rookie will have to switch between Proton Stream and Slime Blower throughout the bust. Once the last Possessor Ghost is trapped, another entity named The Chairman appeared and grabbed Ilyssa. Ray elected to head to a security room and triangulate their query on the monitors while the others chased on foot. Dr. Rutherford escorted Ray to a room. Ilyssa Lost Rookie should equip the P.K.E. Meter and Paragoggles to follow the trail of ectoplasmic residue left by The Chairman. Go left and head down the long hallway. Mayan mannequins will animate and attack. Keep a distance and blast at them with the Particle Thrower, Slime Blower, or even Boson Darts. Be sure to stay moving in order to dodge their spear attacks. Go right and move along the Mayan displays. Have Rookie use the surroundings to shield himself while battling the possessed statues. Chairman Chase Enter the doorway at the end of the hall. There is a large Mayan temple present. Take out the Mayan mannequins then sprint across the first bridge in the middle of the room. After crossing a second bridge, switch to Shock Blast and open fire on the swarm of Flying Skulls. Kick down the door to the right and Rookie will enter a room of Mayan masks. Ruined Hallway Cross into the next section and head down the halls. More statues will attack. Continue to take cover and return fire. The guys will eventually enter a room sealed off by a security gate. Ray updated the guys but the security office they found was sabotaged and Black Slime was all over the place. Only a few cameras were still working. Peter had him open gate 3487. They overheard Ray getting possessed again. American History Go through and enter the American History section of the museum. Make a sharp left for the far wall and scan for a gun on the wall. It's the Cursed Musket of Cecil Starkey. After passing through the first room, Ray re-established contact but reported losing Rutherford. He informed them, Ilyssa just passed through the next room - the Civil War exhibit. Ghost War *Trappable ghosts **Confederate Ghost IV Full-Torsoed Specter x4 **Union Ghost IV Full-Torsoed Floater x4 As the guys entered the American Civil War Exhibit, it erupted into a war between the North and South. Rookie will no longer be able to leave for the Egypt Exhibit unless the war has died down... in other words start blasting And trapping them all. The key is keep moving. Whittle down the Confederate Ghosts first with Boson Darts. If any become too much of a problem, use a Slime Tether. Watch out for powder kegs around the exhibit, they can explode. Take out any remaining Union Ghosts last. Ray made it to another security office and spotted the guys on a security camera. Ilyssa was nowhere in sight, however. The guys came across a portrait of a board of trustees from the early 1900s. Ray recalled the board was made up of powerful figures, tycoons, captain's of industry. The chairman of the board was Cornelius Wellsley of International Steel. The board used the museum as a respectable front for all kinds of dubious activities. Mainly though, they were part of Shandor's Gozerian cult. They hired women from the St. Nicholas Rehabilitation Mission for Wayward Angels. Rumor has it, the board conducted all kinds of nasty rituals using these women. Peter noticed a second portrait. It was of Ivo Shandor. Little Egypt *Trappable ghosts **Union Ghost IV Full-Torsoed Floater x2 The next room was the Egypt exhibit. Winston proudly assessed the exhibit. He practically lived there while he was working on his doctorate. Walk across the room and head through the door. Several gala attendees are on the other side of the security gate. Winston assured them they were safe but several ghosts attacked. Unexpected Guests Go right from the gate and enter a room with a giant Egyptian temple in it. The door was sealed behind the guys and trapped them in the room. Torches psyhokinetically lit up and statues animated. Stay at the top of the stairs and hold off the statues with Proton Streams, slime, and Boson Darts. Once about half a dozen statues are destroyed, Rookie should go down the stairs to the others. More Confederate and Union Ghosts manifest. Zap and trap them then head to the west wall, right across where the team entered the room. Switch to the P.K.E. Meter and Paragoggles to find a hidden door. The ghosts used their own dimensionally anomalous signatures to slightly wrinkle the time-space continuum. The door was still there but the trio was seeing a fold in reality. The ghosts removed the door from this plane of existence. Ray suggested using positively charged slime on the door. Rookie opened fire and revealed the door. The Ossuary Head down the maintenance hall to the left. Go left at the end of the hall and slowly walk to the door. To the right of the door is the Bagged Head of Azahotep. Board of Trustees The guys should enter a room lined with display cases. Ilyssa is whisked off by the Chairman. Rookie, Peter, and Winston have to fight more statues and skulls. Once they are destroyed, head to the double doors at the other side of the room. Keep on moving past the various display cases. From the double doors, make two lefts to a large falcon statue then scan for a vase and Rookie should find the Phoenican Plague Vase. From the falcon statue, go right and start scanning with the P.K.E. Meter. The Chairman is sighted. Slowly move along the wall and wait for statues to animate instead of running after the Chairman. Attack as the statues animate. At the end of the hall, on the left wall, is the Painting of the Trustees. Go right and keep on going, blasting through statues animated by The Chairman. At the end of the hall, head past the gate back to the Gozer exhibit. Ilyssa Found Peter found Ilyssa. She was no longer in a trance. Egon arrived with an extraordinarily frightening discovery. Peter was annoyed with being interrupted. Egon revealed his my data indicated that the Ghostworld was beginning to push through multiple cross portals from their dimension into the physical plane. Peter mused they would be racking up more overtime. The Chairman appeared and grabbed Ilyssa again. The Ghostbusters opened fire on The Chairman with positively charged slime. He weakened and dropped Ilyssa. Winston tended to Ilyssa and escorted her from the battle to the Firehouse where it was safe. Egon advised everyone to aim for the big yellow eye. They blasted The Chairman with Proton Streams. The Chairman look around and dove into a crack in the floor near the obelisk. Mayor Mulligan stormed into the room and demanded to know why bad things were happening at the library, museum, and parade. Peck declared the Ghostbusters were nothing but scam artists determined to throw a negative light on the Mayor and the City... and extort him for more money! Egon and Ray explained how another world was crossing over. It started with simple ghosts and animated monsters. But New York City would sink into a fifth dimensional abyss. The Mayor understood the gist of it and asked what had to be done. Ray believed they had to prepare the city for the worst. The Mayor ordered them to stop The Chairman and left the museum. Deep, Dark & Spooky Rookie should scan the obelisk with the P.K.E. Meter. He'll discover the artifact can be destroyed. Switch to Proton Stream and open fire. The floor beneath it glowed and an elaborate stairwell opened up. The guys head down and explore an underground tunnel beneath the Museum. They soon noticed more consistent, accelerated P.K.E. blowing through. They eventually find unlocked gate and head into a large chamber. Go left and follow the walkway. Halfway down, start scanning the ground for a Remote-Controlled Ecto-1. Double back and take the right from the unlocked gate. Rookie will have to use his P.K.E. Meter and Paragoggles to locate a hidden door on the right wall. Slime it and enter the corridor. Follow it up to a large platform. Egon decides to take the opportunity to equip the Meson Collider and Overload Pulse to the arsenal. The tunnel is one big spirit conduit and the platform is a rig, complete with Black Slime flowing upwards. It's the Chairman The Ghostbusters fight the Chairman on the platform. He absorbs P.K.E. from the derrick in the center and releases Venom Crawlers from the Black Slime Portals on the four corners. Destroy the crawlers with Shock Blast and then seal the portals with slime. The Chairman will appear. Switch to Proton Stream or Meson Collider and fire on the yellow eye on his chest. Once The Chairman retreats, head off and reseal the portals and destroy any Crawlers that get through. Once The Chairman appears again, open fire on his yellow eye again. Eventually, The Chairman will resort to summoning Black Slime Fiends and Floaters. Keep a distance and take them out with Boson Darts and the Meson Collider. Be sure to keep the portals sealed or the team will get swarmed. The Chairman should appear soon. Keep blasting him and eventually he will get dispersed. Back in the museum, Peck went into another angry tirade and declared he was shutting down the containment grid for good, cancelling a permanent license, and revoking their government contracts. Peter reminded Peck if they get shut down, Peck would lose his job. He didn't seem to care and stormed off. All the while, Egon was getting some high P.K.E. readings off of him. He believed they needed to really keep an eye on him. World of Gozer Audio Recordings Throughout the latter half of the Egyptian exhibits, in both "The Ossuary" and "Board of Trustees" areas, the Rookie can listen to audio recordings for the World of Gozer exhibits by pressing the A button. When nearing a console box, the interact option will come up. While there are nine total, six total directly pertain to Gozer. The Ossuary *Found in the room after the regular hallway stocked with Egyptian items and Black Slime. Look to the right of the entrance. **"The World of Gozer is one shrouded in mystery and lore even to this modern day. The earliest known appearance of the secretive deity is in pre-Sumerian culture around 6000 B.C." *Also found in room after the regular hallway. Look to the right of the exit. **"Gozer re-found popularity when he supposedly attacked New York City in 1984. Paranormal investigations and eliminations experts the Ghostbusters challenged and defeated Gozer in the many manifestations assumed, including the popular brand icon, the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Gozer--" *Also found in room after the regular hallway. Look along the left wall by the display cases. **"In this burial chamber, this exhibit recreates Gozerian preparation of the dead. Perhaps for the first time in history, corpses were collected and stored in order to more easily contain and trap the released souls of the dead not entirely unlike the Containment Unit our very own Ghostbusters use." Board of Trustees *Found at the end of the hallway to the right of the exit, after the first wave of Possessed Statues. **"The armies of Tiamat defeated the Gozer Cult and the resulting mythology tells of the victorious Tiamat banishing Gozer from this world." *After kicking open the first door, look on the right wall on the first turn where the wave of Possessed Statues animated. **"Gozer the Destroyer became Gozer the Traveler, voyaging to multiple worlds and conquering them. In a key aspect of the legend, Gozer allowed one hero from each world to choose its own Destructor Form. Gozer would then manifest in the chosen form to destroy and conquer that world. Gozer gained access to each world via the coupling of two demigod ambassadors, a Keymaster and a Gatekeeper. History only reveals the names of two of these minions, Vinz Clortho and Zuul. It is believed there are many others. Gozer the Destroyer--" *After the second sighting of the Chairman, look near the display by the side door that can't be opened. **"Few historical records of this period exist and much of what we know about the time period relies on conjecture, legend, and unverified occultist text. Gozer was worshiped by a large Sumerian subculture dedicated to destruction and chaos. The Gozer Cult waged a long protracted war with the followers of Tiamat in the 4th millennium B.C." Version Differences The Chairman doesn't appear in the Museum Stylized version. Instead of going underground, the Ghostbusters deal with a Tyrannosaurus Rex Skeleton reassembled by a Black Slime creature. Trivia *During a debate about the Natural History Museum level, John Melchior called up Harold Ramis for advice. At the time, Ramis was on the set of "The Office" directing an episode.Playstation Blog "Inside the Development of Ghostbusters: The Video Game" 10/2/19 John Melchior says: "One time, there was a debate about the museum location. I called Harold, who was on the set of The Office directing an episode, and he called me back from his break to weigh in and provide guidance about what would best fit the world. Dan was also always there. He would regularly see the game and review the levels we were creating to see how they played into the canon of their creation." *Near the end of production, it was realized one of the levels had to be cut but the level chosen had a large part of the story's exposition in it. This led to a redesign to scope down, with the sewers at the end of the museum level. In order to solve the issue of getting the Ghostbusters from the museum down to the Mandala node, Glenn Gamble made the secret stairwell that comes out of the pattern on the museum's floor. Glenn Gamble Weebly Portfolio *The skull beneath the museum floor is part of left over geometry from a scare that was being scripted at one point but was never fully finished. This and parts of the tunnel section were cut out, as the level itself was almost cut. skankerzero 11/17/2010 References Quotes Gallery Gameplay LevelBioinGBTVGRVsc04.png|Level Selection preview image for "Museum of (Super)Natural History" GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap01.png|"The Shandor Legacy" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap02.png|"The Shandor Legacy" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap03.png|"The Shandor Legacy" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap04.png|"The Shandor Legacy" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap05.png|"The Shandor Legacy" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap06.png|"The Shandor Legacy" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap07.png|"The Shandor Legacy" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap08.png|"The Shandor Legacy" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap09.png|"The Shandor Legacy" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap10.png|"The Shandor Legacy" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap11.png|"The Shandor Legacy" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap12.png|"The Shandor Legacy" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap13.png|"The Shandor Legacy" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap14.png|"The Shandor Legacy" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap15.png|"The Shandor Legacy" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap16.png|"The Shandor Legacy" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap17.png|"The Shandor Legacy" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap18.png|"The Shandor Legacy" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap19.png|"The Shandor Legacy" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap20.png|"The Shandor Legacy" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap21.png|"The Shandor Legacy" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap22.png|"The Shandor Legacy" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap23.png|"The Shandor Legacy" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap24.png|"The Shandor Legacy" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap25.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap26.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap27.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap28.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap29.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap30.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap31.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap32.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap33.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap34.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap35.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap36.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap37.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap38.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap39.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap40.png|"Dr. Rutherford, I Presume?" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap41.png|"Opening Night" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap42.png|"Opening Night" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap43.png|"Opening Night" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap44.png|"Opening Night" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap45.png|"Opening Night" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap46.png|"Opening Night" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap47.png|"Opening Night" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap48.png|"Opening Night" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap49.png|"Opening Night" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap50.png|"Ilyssa Lost" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap51.png|"Ilyssa Lost" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap52.png|"Ilyssa Lost" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap53.png|"Ilyssa Lost" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap54.png|"Chairman Chase" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap55.png|"Chairman Chase" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap56.png|"Chairman Chase" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap57.png|"Chairman Chase" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap58.png|"Chairman Chase" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap59.png|"Chairman Chase" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap60.png|"Ruined Hallway" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap61.png|"Ruined Hallway" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap62.png|"Ruined Hallway" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap63.png|"Ruined Hallway" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap64.png|"American History" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap65.png|"American History" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap66.png|"American History" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap67.png|"American History" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap68.png|"American History" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap69.png|"Ghost War" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap70.png|"Ghost War" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap71.png|"Ghost War" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap72.png|"Ghost War" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap73.png|"Ghost War" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap74.png|"Ghost War" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap75.png|"Ghost War" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap76.png|"Ghost War" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap77.png|"Little Egypt" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap78.png|"Little Egypt" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap79.png|"Unexpected Guests" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap80.png|"Unexpected Guests" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap81.png|"Unexpected Guests" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap82.png|"Unexpected Guests" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap83.png|"Unexpected Guests" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap84.png|"Unexpected Guests" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap85.png|"Unexpected Guests" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap86.png|"Unexpected Guests" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap87.png|"The Ossuary" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap88.png|"The Ossuary" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap89.png|"The Ossuary" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap90.png|"The Ossuary" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap91.png|"Board of Trustees" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap92.png|"Board of Trustees" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap93.png|"Board of Trustees" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap94.png|"Board of Trustees" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap95.png|"Ilyssa Found" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap96.png|"Ilyssa Found" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap97.png|"Ilyssa Found" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap98.png|"Deep, Dark & Spooky" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap99.png|"Deep, Dark & Spooky" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap100.png|"Deep, Dark & Spooky" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap101.png|"Deep, Dark & Spooky" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap102.png|"Deep, Dark & Spooky" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap103.png|"Deep, Dark & Spooky" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap104.png|"Deep, Dark & Spooky" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap105.png|"Deep, Dark & Spooky" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap106.png|"Deep, Dark & Spooky" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap107.png|"Deep, Dark & Spooky" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap108.png|"Deep, Dark & Spooky" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap109.png|"Deep, Dark & Spooky" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap110.png|"Deep, Dark & Spooky" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap111.png|"Deep, Dark & Spooky" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap112.png|"Deep, Dark & Spooky" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap113.png|"Deep, Dark & Spooky" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap114.png|"Deep, Dark & Spooky" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap115.png|"It's the Chairman" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap116.png|"It's the Chairman" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap117.png|"It's the Chairman" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap118.png|"It's the Chairman" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap119.png|"It's the Chairman" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap120.png|"It's the Chairman" Area GBTVGRVlevelMOSHscreencap121.png|"It's the Chairman" Area Cinematic Ray is Possessed MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPossessedCinematic01.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPossessedCinematic02.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPossessedCinematic03.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPossessedCinematic04.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPossessedCinematic05.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPossessedCinematic06.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPossessedCinematic07.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPossessedCinematic08.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPossessedCinematic09.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPossessedCinematic10.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPossessedCinematic11.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPossessedCinematic12.jpg Cinematic The Board of Trustees MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVTrusteesCinematic01.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVTrusteesCinematic02.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVTrusteesCinematic03.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVTrusteesCinematic04.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVTrusteesCinematic05.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVTrusteesCinematic06.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVTrusteesCinematic07.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVTrusteesCinematic08.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVTrusteesCinematic09.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVTrusteesCinematic10.jpg Cinematic 5 "Museum Party" GBTVGRVCutscene5MuseumParty01.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene5MuseumParty02.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene5MuseumParty03.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene5MuseumParty04.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene5MuseumParty05.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene5MuseumParty06.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene5MuseumParty07.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene5MuseumParty08.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene5MuseumParty09.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene5MuseumParty10.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene5MuseumParty11.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene5MuseumParty12.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene5MuseumParty13.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene5MuseumParty14.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene5MuseumParty15.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene5MuseumParty16.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene5MuseumParty17.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene5MuseumParty18.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene5MuseumParty19.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene5MuseumParty20.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene5MuseumParty21.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene5MuseumParty22.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene5MuseumParty23.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene5MuseumParty24.jpg Cinematic 6 "Black Slime Chairman" GBTVGRVCutscene6BlackSlimeChairman01.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene6BlackSlimeChairman02.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene6BlackSlimeChairman03.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene6BlackSlimeChairman04.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene6BlackSlimeChairman05.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene6BlackSlimeChairman06.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene6BlackSlimeChairman07.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene6BlackSlimeChairman08.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene6BlackSlimeChairman09.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene6BlackSlimeChairman10.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene6BlackSlimeChairman11.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene6BlackSlimeChairman12.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene6BlackSlimeChairman13.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene6BlackSlimeChairman14.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene6BlackSlimeChairman15.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene6BlackSlimeChairman16.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene6BlackSlimeChairman17.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene6BlackSlimeChairman18.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene6BlackSlimeChairman19.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene6BlackSlimeChairman20.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene6BlackSlimeChairman21.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene6BlackSlimeChairman22.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene6BlackSlimeChairman23.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene6BlackSlimeChairman24.jpg Cinematic Panic in the Streets MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPost6Cinematic01.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPost6Cinematic02.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPost6Cinematic03.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPost6Cinematic04.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPost6Cinematic05.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPost6Cinematic06.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPost6Cinematic07.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPost6Cinematic08.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPost6Cinematic09.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPost6Cinematic10.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPost6Cinematic11.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPost6Cinematic12.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPost6Cinematic13.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPost6Cinematic14.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPost6Cinematic15.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPost6Cinematic16.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPost6Cinematic17.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPost6Cinematic18.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPost6Cinematic19.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPost6Cinematic20.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPost6Cinematic21.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPost6Cinematic22.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPost6Cinematic23.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVPost6Cinematic24.jpg Cinematic Peck is Irate MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVEndCinematic01.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVEndCinematic02.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVEndCinematic03.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVEndCinematic04.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVEndCinematic05.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVEndCinematic06.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVEndCinematic07.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVEndCinematic08.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVEndCinematic09.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVEndCinematic10.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVEndCinematic11.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVEndCinematic12.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVEndCinematic13.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVEndCinematic14.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVEndCinematic15.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVEndCinematic16.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVEndCinematic17.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVEndCinematic18.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVEndCinematic19.jpg MuseumOfSuperNaturalHistoryRVEndCinematic20.jpg Category:GB:TVG Levels